The Death of a Great Man
by foreverandalways72
Summary: It's a bright and sunny day when all of the Leaf Village and many foreigners gather around the unforgiving grave. Character Death. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.
1. The Leader

"We are all here for a very important reason, we are here to celebrate the life of a man who gave more of himself to this village then anyone. This man has lived through many tragedies, but he always stood strong, he always put others before himself." The blonde woman with the diamond in the middle of her forehead looks old. Older than anyone had ever seen her, "He was a dedicated ninja and he was a great friend. The leaf village has suffered a great loss." The woman slowly turned to face the grave and as the tears start streaming down her face she says one final goodbye. "I will miss you, Kakashi."

~000~

"_The mission is simple, Kakashi, you and Sasuke and Naruto will go to the land of Rain. This mission is strictly to gather information." She looked around at the three men. Every time she saw them it amazed her. Naruto went from being a boy to a man overnight. Sasuke finally came back to the village. He had changed a lot he even seemed happy. Then there's Kakashi. Kakashi has always been the unchanging variable in her life. There are so few older Jounin left these days. Many have died of or retired. Kakashi is now one of her only reminders of the old days. "Do you all understand," She looks around at the men as they nod, "Ok you are dismissed."_


	2. The Son

The next person to walk up to the podium was a young man with dark hair, " When I first meet Kakashi I was filled with hated. He was the first person that tried to teach me that that there is more to life than revenge. Now I wish I had listened to him, because he was right. Without this man I would not be who I am toady. He saved me. When team 7 was first being formed Kakashi told us something. He said, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." When I first heard this I thought it was stupid, I thought it was pointless. Now it's my ninja code, it's part of my will of fire. Kakashi is the closest thing I have had to a parental figure since my parents died, so today I am not only saying goodbye to my sensei, but my father." Sasuke turns towards the grave and says, "Thanks for always being there for me." He steps down from the podium and he walks towards his very pregnant wife. The pinkette is crying hard when her husband approaches her and raps his arms around her.

~000~

"_Kakashi."_

"_What's up? Sasuke."_

"_Sakura and I were wondering if you um."_

"_If I what? I couldn't hear you."_

"_We were wondering if we could ah um."_

"_Go on."_

"_Can we name our child after you?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_You have helped us so much over the years, so can we?"_

"_Sure you can, this is a surprise."_

"_We're hoping he'll be as great as the man we name him after."_

"_Oi, Kakashi, Sasuke we need to get on with the mission, the land of rain isn't getting any closer!"_

"_We're coming Naruto."_


	3. The Friend

"60 to 59 in Kakashi's favor. This is how our great rivalry ends. I have known Kakashi since I was a child. I saw him go through pain both mental and physical. I saw him grieve. Kakashi may have been my eternal rival, but he will always be my greatest friend. I realize now that I am glad that if anyone would beat me it would be Kakashi." Gai steps down from the podium and with an air of seriousness surrounding him he turns toward the grave, "I will miss you my friend."

~000~

"_KAKASHI!" The Jounin keeps walking towards the leaf villages exit, his two companions stop to look at the fast approaching man._

"_OI KAKASHI, WAIT!" Sasuke and Naruto wince as the man screams as he passes them._

"_What is it Gai?" Kakashi asks when he can no longer pretend he can't hear the man._

"_I want to challenge my eternal rival!"_

"_Gai I have to go on a mission. How about when I get back?" Gai begins to grunt loudly. "Come on Gai the Land of Rain is far away I don't have time for this." Gai merely grunts louder earning him the attention of the gate guards. "Fine."_

"_YES! No cheating! Ready set go!" Kakashi's old students look on with shock and embarrassment as two of their strongest Jounin play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors._

"_Looks like I win this time Gai."_

"_That breaks our tie, but I will beat you next time!_

"_See ya, Come on Naruto, Sasuke._

**If it's confusing sorry, but basically all the flashbacks in all of the stories switch time frames, but all of them are after Tsunade's flashback. **


	4. The Lover

"Kakashi has saved my life more times then I can count. He knew what it was like to lose people. He helped me through some of my really tough times. No matter how much trouble the village was in he was always there fighting to protect us. I am honored to continue his legacy." As Anko touches her belly audible gasps can be heard throughout the cemetery. Anko steps down from the podium and as she touches her swelling belly she whispers, "I love you. We will miss you."

~000~

"_Anko? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asks as approaches his apartment._

"_I was hoping to catch you before your mission."_

"_Do you want to come in?"_

"_Sure." The two walk in the apartment._

"_What is it you wanted to talk about?"_

"_Well I don't know who to say this."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_I'm pregnant and you're the father."_

"_W-what are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I just got tested by Tsunade and you're the only possible father."_

"_Ok. What are we going to do?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"_Well I am about to go on a quick mission to the Land of Rain how about we think about what we want to do and then we'll make some decisions when I get back."_

"_That sounds good, because truthfully I don't think I have any idea how to be a mother."_

"_I have to say I am with you there, Kami knows I don't know who to be a father," The two fall into a comfortable silence, "I will help you as much as I can, I promise."_

"_Thank you Kakashi."_

"_No problem, maybe it would be nice, having a family I mean."_


	5. The Comrade

"Being in the ANBU is not something to take lightly. I have seen many of my comrades lose their minds. When Kakashi was the leader he was our ray of hope. He was the Legendary Copy Ninja, the man who defeated men we couldn't even attempt to fight. Even after he left the ANBU we still saw him as a ray of hope. He managed to not only go through years of being an ANBU, but being an ANBU leader. I am proud to be able to say I learned, fought, grieved, luaghed and killed with this man." Yamato finishes and he steps down from the podium and walks towards the grave. "Nothing is going to be the same without you. Goodbye."

~000~

_The group of three quickly jumped from tree to tree, the blonde animatedly speaking or trying to speak to the dark headed man who was determined to ignore him. They continued in this relaxed manner until there was a rustle in the trees. Kakashi gave the signal for the team to go on the ground. The other two men did what they were told immediately and the group formed a circle each member facing a different direction preparing to attack._

"_Well, look what we have here." Yamato comes out from the bushes and the three shinobi put their weapons down._

"_What are you doing out here Yamato?" Kakashi asked him still on guard._

"_Classified."_

"_Ok, then tell us how we can be sure you're Yamato Sensei." Naruto says loudly._

"_Ask me a question then."_

"_What did you do the first time you got drunk?" Kakashi asked._

"_I- um, come on Kakashi! Don't make me say it!" Kakashi merely raised his visible eyebrow and stared expectantly at Yamato. "Fine. It was after my first ANBU S-Ranked mission. I had one sip of sake and I threw up all over the waitress."_

"_Yep it's him." Kakashi confirms with a nod._

"_That's so uncool!" Naruto says while laughing, Sasuke smirks._

"_Ok now it's my turn to make sure you guys aren't pretending."_

"_Go ahead." _

"_What happened on mission 41042?" Yamato asked. _

_Kakashi immediately stiffened, "I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you."_

"_Ok then it's settled we are all who we say we are."_

"_Wait! What happened on mission 41042?" Naruto asked loudly._

"_Great Yamato now you've got him started." Kakashi said with a sigh._

"_Don't worry I'll fix it." Yamato said confidently. "Naruto if you ever ask about that mission again I will give you the face."_

"_I'll never ask again!" Naruto said as he backed away from Yamato._

"_That's interesting, I'll need to learn that trick." Kakashi said._

"_It's useful, but anyway back to business. Kakashi what are you doing here?" Yamato asked._

"_We are gathering info on the Rain Village." Kakashi said._

"_That's weird because I am hunting down a Rain village criminal." Yamato said slowly._

"_I thought you said it was classified." Naruto said._

"_It is forget you ever heard it. I have to go now. I'll see you all back at the village."_


	6. The Student

"He was always there. I never appreciated it at the time, but Kakashi Sensei was always there for me. Sometimes he was late and he had some lame excuse, but I think that is part of who he is. Kakashi Sensei was one of the first people to believe in me. It's because of him I never did and never will give up on my dream." Naruto turned his light blue gaze towards the grave as he stepped towards it. "Thank you for believing in me, Sensei."

~000~

"_Naruto, Sasuke formation 3!" The two men quickly followed orders._

"_Kakashi Sensei their are to many!" Naruto yelled as he dodged another attack._

"_RUN!" Kakashi yelled_

"_What! We aren't leaving you!" Sasuke yelled as he cut down another opponent._

"_It's the only way!" Just as Kakashi yelled this all of the criminals stopped and stepped aside and a man with bright blue hair and blood red eyes walked up to Kakashi. He had a Rain Village headband with a scratch through the symbol on._

"_We meet again Kakashi." The blue haired man said coldly._

"_Who are you?" Kakashi asked with a glare._

"_So the wolf doesn't remember the prey that got away."_

"_What are you talking about?" Kakashi asks his eyes sharpening into an even fiercer glare._

"_Maybe I can refresh your memory. Ten years ago in the Hidden Village of the Rain."_

"_So you were there."_

"_Looks like you finally remembered. You killed everyone I cared about, so now I am going to take everything away from you!" The blue haired man yelled with anger evident in his voice. The blue haired shinobi started attacking with his kunai and as he did so the other shinobi began attacking as well._

"_Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke yelled. Before Kakashi knew it, Naruto was dragging him away from the fight. When they were finally far enough from the fight Naruto spoke._

"_Never tell us to leave you behind Sensei we don't know what we would do without you!"_

"_Ok, ok Naruto."_

"_We need to wait here for Sasuke." Kakashi looked at Naruto's observant gaze and he could not help but feel proud at who this boy no man had become._

"_You know Naruto I'm proud of you."_

"_W-what?" Naruto's eyes immediately widened at the compliment._

"_You turned into a great shinobi and very soon you will be an amazing Hokage."_

"_Why are you talking like this?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you won't be there when I become Hokage!" The two men feel a familiar presence approach and both turn to look at Sasuke. All three men immediately take to the trees and they quickly start heading back to the leaf._


	7. The End

"_Kakashi Sensei! Watch out!" The white haired man felt an intense pain in his chest and then as he fell to the ground the pain went numb. He could only watch as his students kept fighting the blue haired shinobi. They were outnumbered and now his students kept giving him worried looks. He could no longer hold back the blood with his hand and it began to flow out. That's when he noticed one of the blue haired shinobi's about to perform a sneak attack. Kakashi used the last of his strength and he ran in front of the attacker and took the powerful water attack straight on. He fell to the ground for a second time, but this time was different he knew this was his final resting spot. He heard a scream and he saw Yamato and an AMBU force come just in time. He felt a smile reach his face. His students would survive. He saw different faces above him most were blurry. He knew his final moments were coming. _

_He began to clear his throat and everyone was silent immediately, "Naruto, Sasuke please look after Anko and my king."_

"_Kakashi Sensei just hold on don't die!" He heard Naruto yell with signs of crying in his voice, "Don't you want to see your kid! Just h-hold o-on."_

"_Shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "Of course we'll look after them Kakashi Sensei, Thank you for e-everything."_

"_Thank you," Kakashi cleared his throat trying to remove some of the blood. "Remember what you're fighting for and tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving." _

_Then the white haired man took his final breath and even the most jaded of the ANBU couldn't help, but look away from their dead comrade._

_~000~_

Kakashi watched as the last flower was thrown on his grave before he turned around.

"Yo, it's been awhile." He said.

"How can you be so casual in this situation?" Minato asked.

"You really are weird Kakashi and your super old." Obito said trying to sound mean.

"He's right you're even taller then I am." Minato said pouting.

"Kakashi you really should have taken better care of yourself after we left!" Rin said angrily.

"Ah sorry about that." Kakashi said trying to calm the girl down.

"Well we better get back everyone is waiting for you." Minato said looking at is student.

"I guess we should go then." Kakashi as he slowly looked back at his grave and those that still surrounded it one last time. "Goodbye everyone thank you for caring." He turned back to his old team and said, "I really missed you guys."


End file.
